Mine
by Verbophobic
Summary: It's just for cuteness I guess. I kept him in character as best I could. also this is a lemon. Pinhead/Oc


A girl sat in a hidden corner of the dark labyrinth. She didn't make a sound as she cried and the pain throbbed in her heart. There was nothing that the orange haired girl wanted more than to sink into the floor. To just disappear was what she wanted. And being curled in a ball in this corner was the closest she could physically get without being killed. Yeah she wanted to disappear but death wouldn't be right, this was after all mostly her own fault. She was the one to trust the man and give up everything she had even though she knew he was bad. Like really, really, bad.

The man was who she had fallen in love with. He was the one that she had been about to give her virtue to. And that caused her the most pain. To see him sitting shirtless in a chair while a blonde straddled him made her mind empty like a jar turned upside down. He saw her and sighed then looked to the woman and back at her. His head turned away from her and she knew that he was not about to say anything so she turned and left. Not like all of those Mary Sues out there though. No not like them at all. She turned and walked slowly away it took her 473 steps before Female, the un named Cenobite woman that the girl had called so, saw her. Then the black eyes looked into the jade and sapphire of the as of yet unnamed girl. Female looked shocked because the girl had asked where Pinhead, the male from before, was and Female knew what the girl had been about to do. It was then that walking away became too much and she ran to where she was now.

Light foot steps sounded from down the hall from her and the girl knew just who it was. Female bent down to look under the ledge where the girl sat. "Avery. What happened?" in the time Avery has been in this place Female and herself became that equal to friends, but Cenobites 'do not have friends', or so Female said. And the girl, identified as Avery, just put her head between her knees and let sobs rock her body. "I thought you want to be with him fully." Female said innocently, not really innocently but she did not know what had happened.

"We were wrong. I mean nothing to him, Female." Avery looked up at the only female Cenobite. Female knew that Avery liked Pinhead, she had also thought that Pinhead liked Avery the same way because he listened to her talk a lot. But it seemed like she had been wrong. Her nonexistent eyebrows rose and Avery knew she was being questioned. But just as Avery was about to reply Female stood and her robes blocked Avery's view. Yet when Avery heard the deep voice of Pinhead a minute later she was glade Female hadn't kept talking.

"Female." Pin head acknowledged her. He walked right past them and continued on. But when he was a few steps away he paused. "Is there something you want?" Female hadn't said a word but he knew her too well. Avery couldn't see it but Female nodded. "What is it?"

"Do you not like Avery? I thought you did." The whispery voice of Female called to Pinhead. A moment latter Pinhead was right in front of Female and he growled at her. "Did I miss inform her and lead her on accidentally?" Pin head did not reply but took a step back.

"Yes." He said in his deep voice that Avery still found sexy. "I have," Pinhead paused and struggled with his words. In the end he didn't say them but Female still understood him. He knew she did so he spoke again. "Why?"

"What happened?" Female said. And Pin head again growled. "She likes you so what happened? Did she decide not to show her love to you once she found you or-"

"Female, don't mess with me." Pinhead said deeper than before. "If she had been there for that then," Again he paused and this time the silence was tearing at Avery's mind. Her curiosity about what he thought tugged at her. "I believe I shall go find her and explain. I may be a Cenobite but I still am a male and have needs. Before now I have had to use that whore." He turned to leave but paused. "How did you know something happened Female?"

"She is my friend and I was talking to her before you." Female moved over and Avery's feet were seeable from where Pinhead stood. "She was crying after I had sent her to you. Something had to have happened." Female turned and slowly left the two. Pinhead just waited for Avery to move while she just watched Female leave. It was obvious that Pinhead had gotten tired of waiting when he moved infant of Avery and squatted down to see her fully.

"Why did you not tell me?" Pinhead said bluntly. Avery didn't look at him, she couldn't. Not after know that he had just fucked a whore when she loved him. At first she had been freaked about loving a 'monster' but then she came to turns with it, you can blame a cat for being a cat no more than you could blame yourself for being you. "If it helps, I will inform you that after you left I did nothing with the woman except kill her." The way he said it was almost like an apology for it not being her that he was having sex with. "You must know that I am still -"

"A man and have needs. I know." Avery finally looked at him. "It was just a harsh blow." He seemed to be confused so she told him what that blow was. "I mean that because I like you a lot it just hurt to see that woman with you." She let him know from her own mouth what she felt, well partially. Like was a major understatement. Avery watched Pinhead, waiting for a reaction.

"How am I to know that you truthfully like me?" His voice was harsh as he came to a decision. "What benefit is liking me to you?" Avery didn't know how to answer that. There was no benefit besides being with he who she loved. So instead of speaking she crawled out and kneeled to reach his height, being short she had to kneel or only be at shoulder height which would not do. He looked to her and she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. Then she leaned forward and carefully kissed him. The pins Lightly poked her but she didn't care, she had been dreaming about his lips upon hers for too long. Just as he relaxed she started to pull back.

He grabbed the back of her head and held her close before realizing his actions and letting go. A soft smile graced Pinhead's lips as Avery looked at him, this was the answer to the question he asked. The benefit for her was that soft smile. Seeing it made her heart skip a beat. It made her smile and feel happy. A moment later Pinhead leaned forward and she could feel his warm tongue and a small cold ball on her cheek then his lips were on hers and she could taste something metallic. But she forgot about it when his tongue forcefully pushed it's way into her mouth. The ball, she figured, was a tongue ring. And as their tongues danced she could really tasted the metallic thing. It was close to a minute before she pulled away and took in deep breaths. She felt him lick her cheek again and when he pulled away she looked at him on his lip was a bit of blood, her blood. Avery realized that her cheek had been cut by accident. Pinhead stood up and reached a hand down to her, and when she grabbed it he pulled her up.

"Shall we go some where more private?" Pinhead asked her. It took Avery a moment to realize what he was referring to and a deep blush came to her cheeks as she nodded. He looked at her oddly. After a moment of thought he leaned in closely and when he was mere inches from her neck he breathed in deeply then he jolted back. "How did I not notice?" He questioned to himself and Avery worried that there was something wrong. He noticed and let her know his thoughts. "You are a virgin. Come." It didn't bother him, it's just that he didn't notice until now. So she followed and together they entered a room that she hadn't been in before. When she saw the bed pushed in the corner up against the wall she realized why she hadn't been in this room before. This was Pinhead's bedroom.

He turned to Avery putting a hand on her cheek before rubbing his thumb over her wound, it had stopped bleeding. But then he dropped his hand and walked to a dresser which had a metal bowl on it. Then slowly he removed the pins in his head one by one until there was none left. He turned back to Avery and beckoned her forward, willingly she came. And when she was close enough he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You can still leave now." It was him saying that if she was going to say no later, he wouldn't heed it. So she ignored his warning and kissed his neck. "Good. I wouldn't have let you leave." Pinhead made her lips meet his then he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. She wasn't sure what she felt of his between her legs around but knew that it made her stomach tighten in anticipation.

His right hand was at the low of her back while the other was holding the back of her neck forcing her close. Their tongues fought against each other and Pinhead wasn't really trying, he was lazily playing with her and still winning. But then he moved his right hand lower and held her ass. Still she fought with her tongue for dominance so he pulled her forward and a loud moan left her lips as her womanhood rubbed up against his hardness, though she didn't know what it was. Ultimately he got what he wanted and won the fight for dominance. With his heightened sense of smell he knew that she was already wet. It didn't take long for her to pull away for air so he moved his skilled lips to her neck before he removed them to toss away her shirt. But they went right back and started to kiss and suck. At the base of her throat and neck he found what he was looking for when again Avery loudly moaned. He bit down harshly enough to leave a mark but not enough to break the skin and a moan left her again. She subconsciously thrust her hips forward and he let a sound escape his lips.

He set her back on her feet as he let the top part of his robe fall down and hang loosely at his hips. Hesitantly Avery reached a hand towards his chest, the open wounds made her worry that she would hurt him. But then he grabbed her hand and made her touch the wound. Her fingers felt soft to him as they gingerly floated over the wounds and she could feel him shutter in pleasure. It sort of amazed her that it could feel nice to him, but she didn't get to hang onto that thought long because he stopped her fingers from moving and kissed her again. The fight for dominance did not last long because he dropped her hand and both of his undid her pants then he put a hand down them. A half gasp half moan left Avery as he did so.

But it did not stop there. As his tongue explored her mouth his finger rubbed her roughly. The feeling Avery was feeling was new to her but she liked it and her hips moved against his finger. A soft unhappy sound left her when he took his hand out of her pants. She stopped when he pushed her pants to the ground. "Patience." He mumbled against her lips. Then he undid her bra and let it fall and laid her on the bed. His hands rubbed up and down her sides for a moment before he cupped a breast in one hand and let his calloused palm rub over her now hardened nipple. Pants left Avery's lips as he slowly kisses and licked his way down her neck to her other breast and when there he licked all around the nipple and not the nipple itself. It felt like torture to Avery yet when his warm mouth covered the bud it too felt like torture. With his free hand her tore her panties off. When he finished with that he stood back up and through half lidded eyes Avery watched him. Then he dropped the rest of his robes and Avery's widened.

"Are you sure it will fit?" she asked as she stared at his large, pierced, erection. She knew about his navel being pierced but never would she have thought his penis would be. Nor did she think he would be that large. "It looks too big." She mumbled the second part to herself and he chuckled. Avery was indeed a virgin but that would not stop him. He leaned back over her and parted her legs he allowed the head of his cock to tease her and she moaned forgetting her worry about his size. Then he ran a hand down her body and stopped when it reached her waist. The fingers trailed across from her hip to the v in between her legs. He teased her clit then pushed a finger into her. She gasped and Pinhead realized just how tight she really was. He pumped the single digit in and out of her for a bit before she became loose enough to add a second finger. It was a tight fit and he knew that it would take a lot of restraint to get himself in her. When she was finally relaxed enough he removed his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance.

He slowly pushed into her and her muscles tightened, trying to push him back out. But he wouldn't allow it and kept pushing forward. Avery let the tears fall down her cheeks but said nothing. And when he pushed through her virgins veil she didn't even feel it. But then he stopped moving and she looked up at him. "I'm fully in." He said and she looked down. Just like he said, he was fully in. Then he pulled back just a bit and pushed back in. Avery hissed in pain but he kept doing this and soon enough the pain left only to be replaced by pleasure. As soon as a moan left her he pulled nearly all the way out then thrust back in his piercing rubbed against a spot in her and she cried out in pleasure. He thrust akin and again until she was close to reaching her climax then he stopped. Her body calmed down and he started to thrust again. This time when she got close to her climax he was also close so he kept going. She cried his name as as she came. He said nothing but in his mind he was screaming her name as loudly as she was his.

He may have came to a climax but he felt anything but done. Pinhead could see that Avery was tired but he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "We are not finished. Get some rest now." Her eyes widened and she felt anything but tired now. He pulled out of her and she reached down and caught him between her hands. "Tempt me not." He growled. But she didn't let go. "Avery I will warn you now, unless you ar-" He unwillingly moaned as she let her hands caress him. She smirked up at him. He smirked back at her then he made her let go and he thrust back into her.

Avery gasped and arched back off of the bed. When she laid fully back down he covered her entire body with his and he thrust into her. She tried to move and meet him but he was too heavy and she could only squirm. "I told you not to tempt me." He said as he lazily and slowly thrust. His lips met hers just as she was about to speak. Again he slowly thrust and Avery did the only thing she could. The muscles in her tightened around him and he groaned. "Bitch." He hissed at he as he stopped moving. She stopped squeezing then he moved and again she tightened he muscles. "Fine." Again Pinhead hissed. His next thrust was faster and harder. She moved her hips and me every thrust after he let up on her a bit. Pinhead wondered why he hadn't taken her into his bed before. But then she orgasmed around him which pushed him over the edge. He let himself collapse right on top of her while still in her. Avery didn't mind she was now too tired to care. Then slowly he puled himself out of her and laid next to her. She was asleep now so he said what he wanted to out loud. "Mine."


End file.
